


Inspired by James

by BeautifullyObsessed



Category: James Kimberly Griffith - Fandom, Third Star
Genre: Other, Poetry, bad poetry written with the best of intentions, inspired by the movie/character, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyObsessed/pseuds/BeautifullyObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because this film, this story, has a place in my heart of both comfort and sorrow.  Because James is so very beautiful and so sadly fleeting.  And because Benedict breathed such amazing life and truth into the character.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inspired by James

**Author's Note:**

> Because this film, this story, has a place in my heart of both comfort and sorrow. Because James is so very beautiful and so sadly fleeting. And because Benedict breathed such amazing life and truth into the character.

 

(image removed)

**_There is no way for me to reckon the effect this has upon my heart;_ **

**_I would wrap myself inside your bittersweet, if it were possible._ **

**_Sweeter than any chocolate that I could ever crave,_ **

**_The sad honey taste of you, to augment with my tears._ **


End file.
